injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue ( Anime Warriors Among Us )
The Story Starts as it show West City ( Dragon Ball Z ) Had been Completely Destroyed by a Super Sprit Bomb, it is show on the news where Matsuda and Aizawa are Watching. Then Shows at the Bottom of the Tower in the Prison Cell where Light Yagami is laughing in his Kira Voice, L : I'll ask you Again Yagami how did you get him to do it ! ( He Said in the Security Camera ) Light Yagami: What do you think. L: '''You couldn't of done this All by yourself who Helped you. '''Light Yagami: Ha As if i would tell you ! But then at the Moment Goku use Instant Transmission to teleport himeself to Light's Cell. L: excuse yourself Goku but i believe there is a door Goku then Smash the Camera with the Power Pole and then Smack light With it. Goku: YOU ! Light Yagami: What the hell was that Gouk: Something im going to Inpale you with. L: Calm Down Kakarot im dealing with this ( L Then walks in ) Goku then picks up Light and throws him against the wall. Goku: You Brainwashed me You made me Kill ! (Pause) Chi-Chi , Gohan. Light Yagami then Whispers to him. Light Yagami: This happens to Millions of People around the World Everyday, This world is rotten it needs order and a Better Way to Put those Criminals scum in there place something you heros won't understand. Light Yagami: What happen to West City could happen anywhere. Amestris, Marzipannu, Even Unova. if you think locking me up will forever trap me ! Your Dead Worng Kakarot. Goku: HOW DID YOU CONTROL ME ! Light Yagami: Easy ( He Pulls out the Death Note ) Ligth Yagami: This Book has Helped Me change the World into a Better place. Remove all the Murderers, Rapist, Theives and Arnoist and what do you have a World with that is Pure Happy and Inocent all thanks to your GOD ! Now Do you understand Goku what the Ture Meaning of Justice is. Goku: No and That things is going to Burn in Hell Along with you. L: Enough Goku ( L grabs Gokus hand ) But Goku Punchs L Knocking him Unconscious and Chrages up his Power. Light Yagami: What are you Doing ? Goku: KA ME Goku: HA ME Goku: HA ( Use Kamehameha) Ligth Yagami: NOooooooooo Light disintegrates along with the Death Note. Ryuk: Well back to the Shinigami Realm for me Ryuk Then Flys off back to the Realm forever. Meanwhile in The Normal Earth. A Massive Fight Bettween good and Evil Errupt at Konohagkure led by Cell. Ash: Pignite Use Flame Charge Pignite: PigNite ! Pignite then chrages at N: Fool you think that's enough Klingklang use Flash Cannon. Kilingklang then blinds Pignite. While Goku Dodges One of Cells Ki Blast then but is then Hit by his Solar Flare. Cell attempts to Abosorb him but his intrupted when Edward Punchs Cell in the back with his Metal Arm. N: Kling klang use ThunderBolt. Ash: Pignite dodge it and use Brick Break. Pignite then Ducks KlingKlang's Thunder Bolt and Brick Break Punchs it. N: Drats Kling Klang Return. While Luffy and Ichigo take out Sakazuki while he was using the Busosohoku Armor. Gokuand Vegeta then Dragon Fist and knocks out Cell While Hitsugaya use his Spirt Power's to Trap Cell. Hitsugaya: That's One Down Goku: Well N has already gotten Four out of six of his pokemon fainted. Vegeta: Where is that Ramen eating Ninja you'd think he would be here defeding his Villiage. Goku: Naruto and Sailor Moon are at the South Part of the Konohagakure dealing with Saskue. Edward: Do we Need to Help Inuyasha and the others at Aspertia City. Vegeta : They Should Be Fine They have that Gym Leader helping them Meanwhile in Apertia City which is attack by another Villian gruop led by Queen Berly Kohta Attemtps to shoot Queen Berly with his Shot Gun but she summons a Sheild that absorbs of the them and blast him back. Zoro who is Fighting Garra was unware that Berly just Summoned Dark Ball at him but it slashed By Inuyasha who kicks but Garra aswell. Queen Berly: Ha you Think a Feline like yourself can stop my power's. Inuyasha: Oh i can stop more then that Witch. But Inuyasha is then triped over and draged by Sesshōmaru's Posion Whip While Garra use his Sand Jutsu then Lifts up Zoro and a Unconscious Nami and throws them only to be Catched By A Unfezant Owned by The Gym Leader Cheren. Zoro: Thanks Cheren: Your Welcome Cheren: Unfezant use Razor Wing on Garra Unfezant: UNFEZANT Unfezant fly towards Garra to use Razor Wing Garra: pathfetic Piegion. Garra use Sand Drizzle To Blast it back. Cheren: You did your Best Unfezant Cheren Gets out his pokeball and Returns Unfezant into it. Sesshōmaru: Your a Fool to be helping Humans Brother Inuyasha: How can you do this Sesshōmaru: Easy POSION Claw But is intrupted When Kohat Hirano Shoots him in the Back With his Shotgun. Queen Berly: Try this Nerd. Queen Berly Summons Five Zombies. Kotha HIrano: Ha Somthing i have a advantage at Zoro: Easy Middleless tragets somes fun. He said as then Shoot and Slice all five of them Down. Garra Then Use Sand Sheild and Rams Into Zoro Sending flying to the Pokemon Gym where Cheren is. Zoro: Is there anymore of then Magical Animals you have. Cheren: There Pronounced Pokemon and Negative my Unfezant and Stoutland have fainted and Bianca is in Castelia City Right Now. Zoro: Ok i will try call for Back Up. Zoro Then Borrow Cheren's Xtransceiver Zoro: Ryuzaki are you coming or What ! Move Onto Next Chapter to Continue the Story Link Below NEXT: Chapter One L Category:Scripts